Liar game
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: SS&NH. Entonces a Haruno Sakura se le asignó la misión de su vida: seducir a Uchiha Sasuke, su antiguo compañero de equipo y persona a la que aún amaba, además de ser un ninja criminal rango S. Pero todo era más profundo, más oscuro. El verdadero objetivo de eso era… /—Todo hubiese sido más fácil si no hubieses caído en mi juego de mentiras, Sasuke-kun.


**disclaimer applied.** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Liar game (portada y fanfic) © Mrs Bipolar | Utakata Hanabi © Supercell | _**spoilers,**_ SS y NH, guerra, canon, semi-AU a partir del capítulo 482 del manga, página 8.

* * *

><p>Pequeños pétalos de flores de cerezo caían tranquilamente por sobre su cabeza, que, bañados por la luz de la luna, traían un aire nostálgico de esos que él odiaba. Tomó un débil pétalo entre sus dedos (manchados de sangre desde que era un niño), y evitó que la mayoría de sus recuerdos afloraran con excepción de uno: «Rin».<p>

Ya era hora de dejar de estar bajo ese árbol para entrar por fin a la aldea, las distracciones eran tiempo perdido.

Dio un par de saltos, dejando por fin el árbol de cerezo que estaba a pocos metros de la entrada de Konoha, y entró en la aldea sin ser notado. Después de todo, le era fácil entrar habiendo sido un ninja de la Hoja.

—Ah, Konoha. —Una sonrisa, ladina por excelencia y oculta bajo una máscara de espiral, tiró de los labios del individuo. Recién llegaba a la cálida aldea que despedía un aura de tranquilidad en la noche, aunque invitaba a que cualquier extraño entrara en ésta: un festival hacía que la aldea se alumbrara con fuegos artificiales y juegos imposibles se exhibían por las calles de tierra—. Qué lindo es volver a casa.

Se había dejado caer en un callejón especialmente oscuro, cerca de la presa que estaba por cazar. Ignoró deliberadamente los rostros de los Hokages esculpidos; prefirió detallar el panorama: tal como había previsto, Konoha celebraba la venida de la primavera con el clásico festival, así que las defensas eran solo un poco menos duras —aunque eso le bastó.

—Qué raro que Sakura-chan no haya llegado todavía.

Oh, ¡la señal de que todo estaba por comenzar! Esa molesta voz de aquel Uzumaki daba inicio a todo su plan.

Tiró una piedra contra un basurero en el mismo callejón donde estaba, sobresaltando a Naruto que esperaba en la calle principal. Sakura demoraba demasiado incluso siendo una chica, así que si él averiguaba de dónde provenía el ruido no haría demasiado daño, ¡después de todo estaba aburridísimo! Con ese pensamiento rondando su cabeza, se asomó al callejón y al no ver nada terminó por introducirse de lleno en él.

—No hay nada, ¡qué aburrido, dattebayo! —reclamó haciendo un puchero. Se volteó para salir de aquel apestoso callejón cuando, a la par, sintió un kunai en su cuello y vio al Kyūbi abrir los ojos con sorpresa, emoción que se convirtió en odio en un segundo en esos enormes ojos rojos—. ¡T-tú eres…!

—_¡Uchiha Madara! _—bramó el Kyūbi dentro de Naruto.

El rubio estaba siendo internado de nuevo en la oscuridad, perdiendo de vista la calle principal y desapareciendo de la vista de los transeúntes.

Una suave risa sardónica se dejó escuchar, sin dejarle terminar la oración al chico (por más Uchiha Madara que fuera, no podía oír la voz del Bijū dentro de Naruto). No importaba que Naruto hablase fuerte o que gritase, ya que había planeado cada movimiento, cada pieza tan perfectamente que todo se movía como él quería que se moviera. Ningún shinobi pasaba por esos lugares. Ni ahora ni en un rato más lo harían; se había encargado de que así pasara.

—Escucha atentamente, Uzumaki Naruto. —Presionó el kunai con más fuerza contra el cuello y se acercó lentamente al oído del chico, quien respiraba entrecortadamente—. Lo diré sólo una vez, ¿está claro? En estos momentos Haruno Sakura está camino a la misión de su vida —le dijo, ignorando que los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír eso—: ha huido de Konoha para unirse a Sasuke. Si no sigues al pie de la letra las instrucciones que te iré dando, le daré la orden a Sasuke de matarla al instante.

—¡Teme! —Los dientes del rubio rechinaron y Madara supo que lo tenía justo donde quería—. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Kyūbi sabía que entre Naruto y él no habría nunca un lazo importante, así que le pareció lógico que aquel «nosotros» hiciera referencia al ya extinto Equipo 7 antes que a él, pero también tenía ojos para notar que la unión y reconstrucción de éste era una utopía. A Naruto le gustaban demasiado las utopías, a su parecer.

—¡¿Y qué pasa si intento pedir ayuda?! ¡Podría vencerte ahora mismo, 'ttebayo! —bramó.

—_Inútil _—le gruñó el Kyūbi. El rubio frunció el ceño y le reclamó internamente que no hablaba con él.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Haz lo que te digo, a menos que quieras que alguien importante en tu vida… muera. Lamentablemente para ti, tengo la forma de saber si pides ayuda a cualquier shinobi existente.

Deseaba un segundo, tan solo uno, para pensar sobre el asunto y poder replicar de alguna manera inteligente, pero al notar que Madara tenía intenciones de desaparecer, se desesperó y gritó:

—¡Espera, 'ttebayo!

Paró en seco sin más gestos que ése. Naruto lo entendió como una pausa para dejarlo hablar. Decidió exponer su duda más importante, porque incluía a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, porque incluía a dos miembros del Equipo 7 y porque, por ellos, podría sacrificar lo que fuera.

—¿Cuál… cuál es la razón por la que Sakura-chan va donde Sasuke?

—¿Quieres saber por qué ella va donde él? —Ambos sabían que ésa era una pregunta capciosa, aunque la expresión grave (que presenció al voltearse) que Naruto adoptó no le agradó en absoluto. No era la clase de cara que alguien ponía cuando se encontraba sin esperanza alguna—. Las flores son tan débiles, tan fáciles de romper —observó más para sí que para él, mirando un pequeñísimo pétalo de cerezo pegado a su mano; apretó el puño, estrangulándolo con ira. El pensamiento latente de Rin le taladraba la cabeza. Regresando al presente, optó por una opción para que Naruto al fin exhibiera desesperanza—. Ya te dije que está camino a la misión de su vida. Una que le di yo.

—¡¿A qué clase de misión te refieres, imbécil?! ¡Responde a mi pregunta, dattebayo!

—Es fácil: seducir a Uchiha Sasuke. Ésa es su misión.

* * *

><p><strong>«Li<strong>**α****r g****α****me»**

**I.- **Este es el juego

**«**Abarrotada de personas estaba aquella fiesta a finales de Agosto.  
>Me puse el yukata y los geta<br>y me fui haciendo sonidos de 'click clack'.**»**

_(Afureru hito de nigiwa hachigatsu natsu no omatsuri.  
>Yukata wo kite geta mo haite<br>karan koron oto wo tateru)_

* * *

><p>Seducir a Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

Ésa era su misión, la razón por la que corría a toda velocidad por los bosques hacía horas, justo en la dirección contraria a Konoha. Madara —otro Uchiha, otro hombre que odiar— le indicó exactamente dónde encontrar a su antiguo compañero de equipo, diciéndole tranquilamente que intentara convencer a Sasuke con cualquier argumento, ya que él se encargaría del resto.

«Ya no es tan lejos… —pensó, asustada de la misión, del estado de Konoha y de Sasuke. Sobre todo de Sasuke; él… vería de inmediato a través de sus mentiras—. Falta poco». Para pasar el rato, se examinó a sí misma: Sus piernas, sus débiles y odiosas piernas, estaban cansadas; su corazón latía deprisa, atropellada y (podría jurar) erráticamente; sus ojos mostraban determinación.

Lo sabía; sabía que demostraban determinación. Tenían que hacerlo para que no se quebrara al verlo nuevamente.

—Tú puedes —se animó en vano.

Por supuesto que no podía. Era idiota pensarlo, la misión era suicida de por sí. Pero si no lo intentaba… Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, todos en Konoha iban a… Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No pensaría en algo así! Una misión se intentaba cumplir hasta el final.

El seducir a Sasuke no significaba lo mismo que en aquel entonces, donde los tres tenían a un sensei flojo y doce inocentes años, donde el seducirlo significaba tener al chico más guapo y genial con ella. Bueno, no es como si su definición de Sasuke siguiera siendo la misma después de entrar al mismo grupo; pasó por varias fases hasta que conoció de verdad a Sasuke y lo comprendió en cierto grado (porque había cosas que había que vivirlas para comprenderlas, cosas que, sinceramente, no deseaba vivir jamás).

Primero, fue el chico más genial, talentoso, atractivo e inalcanzable que pudiese existir. Quizás llamaba la atención de todas por lo último; quizás lo había visto en primer lugar como un trofeo que podía sacar a relucir frente a las demás. Algo como «¡Mueran de envidia, perras! ¡Él es y siempre será mío!» y una infantil sacada de lengua se le asomaba por la mente cuando pensaba en esa etapa suya.

Luego, cuando se unió a su equipo, dejó de ser tan inalcanzable; sin embargo, ahora la definición de persona frívola y antisocial empezó a tener otro contexto frente al Uchiha. Se mostraba reacio a cualquier contacto, alzaba la barbilla con orgullo cuando superaba a Naruto, intentaba demostrarle la valía de su Sharingan a su sensei y… la ignoraba por completo. Seducirlo aquí era como demostrar que sí podía hacer algo, pero no a las demás chicas, sino, a ella misma y al propio Sasuke.

Demostrar que sí valía una mirada de él.

—Ya siento su chakra muy cerca —se dijo, como intentando alivianar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando por culpa de tantos recuerdos.

Después, Sasuke empezó a ser humano. Ya no era un dios, era una persona con miedos, tristezas, sentimientos y contradicciones dentro de él. Y ahí supo que estaba perdida; ahí fue cuando se enamoró total y perdidamente de él.  
>Lo llamó cobarde, lo apoyó cuando Orochimaru había puesto su sello maldito en él, se cortó el cabello y lo abrazó para que parara con una pelea innecesaria. Esos problemáticos exámenes chūnin cambiaron por completo su infantil visión de la vida y de Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke necesitaba su cariño. Lo supo en esos exámenes.

Y no, quizás él jamás le pediría ser su novia y no estaba interesado o enfocado en algo como una relación: Ella supo que él necesitaba su amor, mas no como el amor de una pareja. Entendió por completo cuán roto estaba, y que necesitaba todo el cariño que su equipo pudiese ofrecerle —cariño que, al fin y al cabo, era el único que aceptaba.  
>«Él siempre estará roto por dentro si nadie le da su cariño sincero, él no necesita algo tan superficial como un encaprichamiento infantil como el que tuviste, él necesita que el Equipo 7 sea su familia», se solía repetir Sakura en esos entonces.<p>

Seducir a Sasuke no era su preocupación; si bien lo quería y lo quería como más que amigo, su preocupación era la oscuridad que crecía en él y cómo quitarla. Su cariño no era para seducirlo, era para intentar sacarlo de la oscuridad. _En __vano_.

Ella no era Naruto, y sólo Naruto podía alejarlo de ese camino.

Y ahora… Ahora él, renunciando a todo el cariño que tenía, se estaba hundiendo bajo el peso de su pasado sobre sus débiles hombros. Sasuke se estaba rompiendo a sí mismo por una venganza sin sentido, dando su vida a quien se la había destruido por completo, ¡dejando todo lo que tenía por alguien que le quitó todo lo que había tenido!

«Odio tanto —pensó—, tanto, tanto a Itachi. Por culpa de él y de Orochimaru inició todo».

Se detuvo en la rama más próxima al sentir, de lleno, un chakra conocido. Era tan oscuro, frívolo, distante… Incluso para ella, que no era un ninja sensorial, el chakra de Sasuke le era conocido. «Es él», pensó justo al sentir un sonido a su espalda —el sonido de un cuerpo aterrizando sobre una rama.

—… Sakura.

Un segundo, sólo mostró expresiones un segundo antes de voltearse a ver a Sasuke, entendiendo que prácticamente no podría volver a mostrarlas en presencia del Uchiha. Dejó que fluyeran millones de emociones por sus ojos antes de voltearse y reencontrarse con _él_. La falta de expresividad característica del chico falló al verla, dando paso a un ceño marcadamente fruncido y a unos ojos vacíos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —siseó Sasuke entonces. Su voz denotaba odio.

Era casi como si ellos (el Equipo 7, Konoha, _ella_) le hubiesen hecho la vida terriblemente más difícil al Uchiha, como si ellos le hubiesen causado tanto dolor como él lo estaba haciendo ahora. Casi se podía decir que Sasuke tenía derecho para odiarlos, y nadie reclamaba cosa alguna porque lo tomaban con naturalidad. El odio de Sasuke debía ser soportado por alguien, ¿no? Y su antiguo equipo pagó esa deuda sin notarlo, pero sin reclamar nada.

Casi era como si Sasuke tuviera derecho a reclamar el amor que ellos le profesaban.

—Sasuke-kun… —un murmullo, una súplica muda idiota que se ocultaba tras él: «Sé el de antes». Porque ella llamaba al _Sasuke-kun_ que conocía, no al chico frente a sus ojos.

—Responde.

Miró a la persona que más quería, tragándose sus lágrimas. ¿Qué podía hacer para sacarlo de la oscuridad? Sólo una cosa. Por más que le doliera, no había otra forma.

Hubiese preferido dejar a Konoha a cargo de Danzō antes que terminar como estaba. Era verdad que había llegado a la inevitable conclusión de que sólo matando a Sasuke hallarían la paz (él no viviría en su agonía ni Naruto debería sufrir más), sin embargo, las condiciones en las que se había visto obligada a tomarlas no le eran para nada favorables. Ni para ella, ni para Sasuke.

(Ni a sus sentimientos. Mas, un ninja no debe permitir que las lágrimas afloren en una misión, ¿no?).

—¡He desertado de Konoha para huir contigo! ¡Te seré útil en todo lo que me pidas! —gritó Sakura, soltando todo el aire que poseía en aquellas declaraciones. Sasuke lo escondió bien, pero esas palabras sí tuvieron efecto en él: por unos segundos lo desorientaron, lo confundieron; claro que la compostura regresó rápido. Mientras tanto, ella, habiendo dicho todo eso mirándolo a los ojos con una extraña fuerza, bajó un poco la vista. Permitiendo que su volumen de voz también bajara, soltando una sola verdad dentro de un mar de mentiras, expresó—: Sólo… sólo quiero estar junto a ti, Sasuke-kun.

Seducir a Sasuke ahora era sólo un medio para llegar al objetivo final.

Su misión no era exactamente seducirlo… Su misión era sacarlo de la profundidad de la oscuridad, hacer que dejara de sufrir de una vez por todas. Una misión asignada por alguien despreciable, y aun así era una misión de la cual no podía desertar ya que se encontraba mucho en juego, y Sakura _sabía_ que él —quien le asignó la dichosa tarea— poseía el poder necesario para hacer que su palabra se cumpliera en la realidad. _No quedó más que aceptar_.

El Uchiha estaba un poco turbado ante tales hechos, pero lo estaría más si la reciente victoria contra Danzō no le nublara la razón; su mente estaba en otro lugar, su cordura pendía de un hilo y el viejo Sasuke no podía estar más lejos, más aprisionado dentro de aquel odio que le presionaba las sienes cada vez que pensaba en su clan, en él, en su pasado, en Itachi. «En Itachi, en Itachi, en Itachi», resonó en su mente.

Viendo a Sakura, que en realidad esperaba con cierto nerviosismo cualquier réplica de Sasuke, tomó una decisión.

—¿Y si te pido destruir Konoha? —inquirió con voz neutra.

—Lo haría sin dudar.

—… Mientes.

—No lo hago. —Ella era realmente una buena actriz. Una de las pocas del Equipo 7 que fue bendecida (o maldecida, según se mirase) con ese don: Naruto era un pésimo mentiroso, partiéndose de la risa antes de siquiera empezar la mentira; a Sasuke ya le daba igual qué reputación se creaba, por lo que hacía y decía lo que se le diera la gana; Kakashi era más de evadir la verdad, no obstante, sí que era un buen actor—. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo pruebe?

No, de hecho, no era una buena actriz. Era la reina de las _mentirosas_, por eso se le hacía fácil actuar como si nada estuviera pasando; ya había dañado a Naruto diciéndolo que lo amaba, siendo que ahora tenía que jugar nuevamente con los sentimientos de alguien.

«Con los de Sasuke-kun…», completó ella en su mente.

—Hace algo así como una semana, Kakashi, Naruto y tú estuvieron por acá como un feliz equipo. Qué raro que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo —ironizó, a la par que le mostraba a Sakura una sonrisa. Ésta carecía de algo en común con las que les regaló a su equipo cuando era pequeño, estaba teñida de sadismo y locura.

—Esa chica, Karin… Nosotros la recogimos y estaba herida. Ella era de tu grupo, ¿no? —Sasuke no respondió ni se inmutó, aunque no pasó por alto que Sakura evadió su última frase—. Si pertenecía a tu equipo, eso quiere decir que tú te has quedado sin alguien que posea habilidades médicas. Puedo ser un buen sustituto; te aseguro que seré más útil que ella.

La mirada oscura del chico decía claramente que no confiaba en alguien como ella, o al menos ésa era la interpretación que la chica le daba. «Debo darle una razón para que confíe —pensó Sakura, maquinando su próxima jugada—, además debe ser creíble»; para ella, la prueba preliminar estaba ante sus ojos, y si no la pasaba ya se podía dar por muerta.

—Haría cualquier cosa para probártelo, Sasuke-kun. Cada día en Konoha me he arrepentido de no haber ido contigo… Pídeme lo que sea, yo lo haré.

Fue algo que pasó en un segundo y duró la misma cantidad de tiempo: Sasuke se le perdió de vista. Antes de que pudiese preguntar dónde estaba, un tanto asustada por aquello, apareció frente a ella con su cara igual de indiferente que siempre.

—¿Y si te pido que te acuestes con un extraño para sacarle información? —susurró en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera; no definiría éste como uno de miedo, era más la sensación de «_Me va a atrapar_». Su tono era igual que siempre, ni siquiera intentaba sonar seductor.

—¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

—Dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera. —No se despegó de su oído en ningún momento, muy atento a las reacciones de Sakura—. Yo fácilmente podría pedirte algo a lo que tú no estés dispuesta, Sa-ku-ra. ¿Qué pasaría si te pidiera que te acuestes conmigo?, ¿y si te pido que mataras a Naruto?

Pero Sasuke sólo la estaba probando, quizás en afán de ver hasta dónde llegaba. Él era un vengador, utilizaría cualquier método para cumplir con su meta y le daba igual que quienes conformaran su equipo no fueran de confianza; solamente requerían ser útiles.

Esto no le generaba desconfianza, no le generaba incertidumbre. No le generaba nada. El único pensamiento que podía tener era vengarse, a ver si así podía dormir más tranquilo algún día sin contemplar los rostros de sus familiares difuntos por las noches.

—No eres así —contestó ella sin pensar.

Entonces, con la misma velocidad con la que apareció frente a ella, Sasuke regresó a la exacta posición en donde se encontraba con anterioridad, cargando la misma mirada que tuvo durante la mayoría del encuentro.

—¿Qué certeza tienes? No sabes nada de mí, no soy el de antes ni volveré a serlo.

Sasuke no le pediría jamás acostarse con él. No, ella lo conocía y él ni siquiera lo había dicho porque fuese una posibilidad; sin embargo, el Uchiha sí era capaz de pedirle que matase a alguno de sus compañeros. Era por la mera razón de ver a qué estaba dispuesta, a ver si flaqueaba ante alguna situación —porque el Uchiha podía aceptar gente que no era de confianza, pero _no_ aceptaba débiles.

—De todas formas… haré lo que sea. No importa si es matar a un compañero —Su corazón se empezó a romper. Podía escuchar el sonoro _crack_ que hacía al crearse una nueva grieta, pero ella era Haruno Sakura, la discípula de una sannin y de la Quinta Hokage, ¡y no volvería a flaquear!—, acostarme con alguien, incluso pelear contra Kakashi —Se reprimió para no agregar el «sensei» al final, solamente serviría para restar credibilidad—, darte información… o destruir Konoha. Pero, por favor, ¡llévame contigo!

El chico no se inmutó ante ninguna palabra, su cara era la perfecta recreación de la indiferencia. —No me sirves.

—¿Crees que no? Planeas atacar Konoha y no tienes ni idea de cómo es por dentro ahora; además, créeme que necesitarás a un ninja médico si planeas algo de tal magnitud. Si no tienes a nadie, morirás antes de siquiera pasar la barrera.

«_No me interesa morir_», pensó responder, mas, ¿para qué? ¿Qué le interesaba a ella saber de él? Sakura no lo conocía en absoluto ahora, ni él mismo lo hacía (porque ahora no era, ni quería ser, alguien; lo único definido era _venganza_). Claro que estaba viendo la posibilidad de aceptar la propuesta de su antigua compañera, ya que era verdad que desconocía cómo era Konoha internamente, siendo consciente de eso de antes de que Sakura se lo dijese.  
>Con Tsunade podrían haber variado la protección aunque… No, de hecho no le interesaba; no era como si planease vivir después de eso, o como si su posible muerte le interesara.<p>

Con tal de cumplir con la venganza, no interesa qué hay después.

—Tengo todo tipo de documentos sobre Konoha, hablan desde cómo traspasar la barrera alrededor de ésta hasta… los puntos débiles de la Hokage. —Otro sonoro _crack_ dentro. Estaba jodida, estaba siendo una pésima persona. Estaba matándose a sí misma con cada palabra—. Fui su alumna, así que la conozco muy bien. Sé qué necesitas para derrotar a cada uno de los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha; incluso sé cómo derrotar a Kakashi.

Tenía que quitar de sus pensamientos el reproche por no decirle sensei, y también quitar el recuerdo de cómo lo vencieron. Casi quiso reír con verdadera alegría al recordar que Icha Icha Paradise era la gran debilidad del ninja, pero en esos momentos no podía hacer eso.

Sasuke se decidió. Después de todo, necesitaba a alguien.

—Está bien. —Desvió la vista en aquel momento, después de mirarla con tal intensidad que la ponía nerviosa. Su voz tan neutra como siempre—. Pero al momento en que hagas algo extraño contra mí —Ahora devolvió sus ojos a ella, mirándola con seriedad. El Sharingan hizo su aparición y Sakura pudo prever qué sería lo siguiente—, morirás.

«Es que… este es el juego», pensó antes de ir detrás de él. Sasuke había bajado de la rama del árbol y empezaba a caminar sin mencionar palabra, seguramente era un ademán para que ella lo siguiese; y ahí comenzaba el juego. Probablemente él la iba a interrogar sobre qué había sucedido como para que decidiera irse, no obstante, ya tenía todo previsto y el verdadero juego empezaría de verdad: Lo que seguía era la prueba de fuego.

Y entonces, comprendió la profundidad de lo que haría. Porque el juego no se trataba sólo de seducirlo y ganarse su confianza. Sasuke seguía intentando aparentar ser fuerte y su misión era quebrarlo. Era el único camino si deseaba sacarlo de la oscuridad. Ya que su misión no era una fácil, no lo era porque si quería salvar a quien más quería, debía deshacerse de su propio corazón para que el de él estuviese en paz.

La parsimoniosa y tranquila voz de Sasuke se hizo escuchar, una voz que ella no conocía en la nueva faceta de su antiguo compañero. No había odio, desconfianza o frialdad en ésta; más bien, era una voz relajada e incluso agradable, como si un gran peso saliera de sus hombros, salió de la boca de Sasuke:

—Bienvenida a Taka, Sakura.

Su misión era… matarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>Cuando alzo la mirada hacia los fuegos artificiales de forma inesperada,  
>observo tu rostro embelesado.<p>

Suavemente,  
>eso se apodera de mi mente.<strong>»<strong>

_(Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki  
>Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo<em>

_Sotto nusumi mita no__)_

* * *

><p><strong>N!A:<strong>

_sobre la historia._

**C**ronológicamente, se ubica después del anuncio de la Cuarta Guerra, después de la pelea contra Danzō. Me tomé la libertad de hacer unos cambios después de la pelea contra éste que se explicarán más adelante en detalle, pero en resumen es: Sakura no llegó a tiempo. Repito, **más adelante se explicará; y también quiero decir que lo ideal sería que leyeran el capítulo 482 del manga de **_**Naruto**_** para orientarse de dónde estamos **(¡falta que muchas cosas pasen!)**, mi historia se empieza a separar del manga en la página 8 de ese manga**, cuando Tobi le da cierto consejo a Sasuke respecto a Karin.

He decidido usar partes de la canción Utakata Hanabi, que es el ending número catorce de Naruto Shippuden, en el inicio y final de la historia. Me parece que es _muy_ acorde a la historia y, por sobre cualquier cosa, a los sentimientos de Sakura; lo que se encuentra entre los '«…»' es la traducción —tampoco es la oficial, busqué en varios lados y traduje incluso con el traductor de Google para hacerla lo más acorde posible—, lo de abajo en cursiva es la letra original de esa parte.

* * *

><p>¡<strong>H<strong>ola!

Bueno… _Naruto _está a cinco semanas de acabar, y este fic lo tenía en el tintero hace muchísimo. Justo hace dos días fue el cumpleaños de Naruto. xD Y me dije que por qué no, si no lo había subido por tonta nada más, así que heme aquí. Debería actualizar _Neko no Justu_, en realidad.

Yo hice la portada de este fic (la imagen que sale al lado del summary), trabajé muchísimo en ella para lograr algo así, por lo que espero que no la roben. Bueh, igual sería súper fail porque Sasuke y Sakura tienen detrás a sus "sombras" (que vienen a ser los secundarios de la narración —luego entenderán a qué me refiero con eso—, pero de los principales): la sombra de Sakura, Tobi, la tiene amenazada para estar cerca de Sasuke y así proteger a Naruto; la sombra de Sasuke, Naruto, le da la luz para ver el mundo con claridad. Como ven, la sombra de Sakura es para mal y la de Sasuke para bien; es su parte contraria, que los incita a hacer cosas que no harían.

Respecto a las parejas, quise aclarar que habría algo de NaruHina. No diré nada más para mantener el suspenso. :)

Para mí, los capítulos en donde se reúne el Equipo 7 completo en Shippuden son cuando el corazón de Sasuke está más oscuro. Y recuerden, a estas alturas del manga ni sabemos la identidad de Tobi, ni ha aparecido cierta Uzumaki que todos amamos, ni se sabe el nombre del Kyūbi ni nada de eso.  
>No culpen a Sakura por odiar a Itachi, ¡recuerden que no sabe la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha! Una cosa: Sasuke jamás le pediría a Sakura acostarse con él; ni siquiera lo dijo porque fuese una posibilidad, simplemente fue para asustarla y ver que flaqueara. Sasuke jamás haría eso.<p>

No sé bien cuándo actualizaré, justamente es el segundo capítulo en donde no he ordenado todo bien. Así que, ¿cómo lo hice? Agradecería enormemente que me dijeran sus opiniones con un review; se agradecen muchísimo los favoritos y alertas, sin embargo, un review es más significativo porque sabes qué provocaste en el lector y qué tal lo hiciste. ¡Muchas gracias de antemano!

¡Adiós y hasta la próxima!


End file.
